Back from the dead
by Squishy Pencil
Summary: AU "If it was up to me, you would be turned into a little person. But I made a deal with my daughter, so you are free to go. You are now raised from the dead. You are a full vampire, you look like you did when you died. You are Evanna's slave for 5 years
1. Chapter 1

**I love this series, but I hate how it ended, so I'm writing this to say what should of happened.**

**MAJOR SPOLIERS FOR THE LAST BOOK**

**I DO NOT OWN CIRQUE DU FREAK**

* * *

It was official. I, Darren Shan, half-vampire (well... not anymore), vampire prince, was back from the dead. My sister, Evanna, had maked a deal with my dad, Desmond Tiny, to bring me back to life. The deal, she needs to get pregnant with a vampire's or vampaneze's baby.

Evanna had explained to me what had happened after I died. Apparently, the vampires and vampanezes are still at war with each other, but Gannen Harst (vampaneze) and Vancha Harst (vampire), with the help of Harkat Mulds (a little person) are trying to make peace between the two creatures of the night.

I looked up at Mr. Tiny. He looked at me, but looked annoyed. "If it was up to me, you would be turned into a little person. But I made a deal with my daughter, so you are free to go. As you are. You are now raised from the dead. You are a full vampire, you look like you did when you died. But one thing that is important. You are, basically, Evanna's slave. You will be under her comand for, at least, 5 years. Now, get out of my sight, the both of you." and with that, Evanna grabed my arm, and we were at her house.

"Thank you," I said joyfully, turning to my sister, "Thank you so much. I don't want to be a little person or dead in the Lake of Souls."

"Your welcome," she said, " I do not wish for my little brother to stay in the Lake of Souls forever."

"So..." I started, "What does being your 'slave' mean?"

Evanna shruged. "You'll cook, clean, help me when I need help. You have to be here till after the twins are born, so you'll have to help me raise them. Then, after five years, you can go be the vampire prince you are. Now, we must go to Vampire Mountain to tell them I am pregnent."

"OK." That sounds easy enough. suddenly, a thought struck me. "Evanna, woh's the Dad."

She smiled, "The twins have two dads." My mouth hit the floor, and her smile got even bigger at my reaction. She even laughed a little. "They will be one-third vampire, one-third vampaneze, and one-third whatever I am. The dads are Gannen Harst and Vancha Harst."

"Dad didn't like that, did he?" I asked. Her, even bigger smile (_how can a smile be that big_) told me he did, in fact, not like it at all. I couldn't hold back my laughter. Soon, Evanna joined in. We both have Daddy problems

We laughed for a while until she wipped her eyes and sobered up real quick. "Darren, Mr. Tiny foregot to mention one thing to you. Until the five years is up, you can't let anyone, vampire, vampaneze, freak, human or anything in between, know that you are alive. They all beleve you are dead, and that is how it must stay. When we go to Vampire Mountain, do not let anyone relize that it is you." I nodded. She grabbed me and, suddenly, we were in a cave with Vampire Mountain in front of us.

It was bright out, somewhere around noon I would say, so Evanna told me to get some sleep. i layed down on the cave floor, sleept.

I woke up to someone shakeing me. It was Evanna. I looked out the cave and saw it was sunset.

She handed a cloke, "Put this on and put the hood up," she ordered. As I followed her commands like a good little slave, she explaind what we were going to do, "When we go in, there will be a vampire guard at the back of the tunnel. I will tell him who I am, and tell him why I am here. If he asks who you are, I will tell him the somewhat truth, you are my servent." She looked thoughtful for a moment, "You'll need a name. What do you want it to be?"

I thought for a moment. "Tommy Jones," I said finally. Before I was blooded, I had a friend named Tommy Jones. He went on to become a famous football **(A/N:** **SOCCER)** player. He died when I saw him, not to long before I died. I decieded to use his name in honnor of him, and because it is so common.

Evanna smiled and nodded, as if reading my thoughts. "OK, so your my survent, Tommy Jones, and we need to talk to the princes, Gannen, and... do you want Harkat there?" I nodded, smileing at the idea of seeing them all again, even if they didn't know it was me, "OK and Harkat to tell them something very important, that the guard doesn't need to know. When we get to the Hall of Princes, you will need to open the doors. Then I will speak and tell them what needs to be said and then we will take our leave. Are you ready?" I nodded, "Then lets go."

She was right. There was a guard, and he did stop us.

"State your name and why you are here!" he called out.

"I am Lady Evanna, witch, and I am here to speak with the princes as well as a select few others," she answered smothly.

"And who are you?" The gard said, looking at me.

"His name is Tommy Jones, he is my servent. That is all you need to know about him, now let us thru," Evanna said before I could say anything.

"Who are the select few and how do you plan on getting into the Hall of Princes?" the guard asked

"Gannen Harst and Harkat Mulds, and I am the daughter of Desmond Tiny, who made it. I know how to get in."

The gard nodded and let us pass. "They are all in the Hall of Princes already, and are the only ones in there."

"Thank you," Evanna said, "Come, Tommy." She started walking, and I followed.

When we got to the Hall of Princes, she looked at me, and I remembered I needed to open the door. I reached out a touched it, and the door opened. We went in. We see them all gathered around the something, with there backs to us.

"Who are you," asked Mika Ver Leth, "And how did you get in here." They all turned around to see who it was. I checked real quick to make sure my hood was still up. It was.

"Hello all," Evanna said, "I have something to tell you."

"First," Arrow interupted, "Who is this with you?"

"Tommy Jones, my servent," Evanna answered.

"Tommy Jones was...Darren's friend," I flinced when Harket said my name, "He died."

"It's a common name, Harket. This is a different one," Evanna said carefully, not expecting that to be said.

"OK, what is this 'important annoncement' that was so important that you came to Vampire Mountain to tell us?" Vancha asked.

"Yes, do tell. I wish to know as well," imputed Gannen.

"I'm pregnent," Evanna said, cutting to the chase. All their mouth went to the floor.

It was a while before anyone spoke. "Who is the dad?" Gannen asked.

"Is it vampire or vampaneze?" quentioned Vancha.

I tryed to hold in my laughter, but failed. I laughed loudly before Evanna could say anything.

"Get a hold of yourself Tommy. I know you see the joke in that, but it is not _that _funny," Evanna told me, sounding annoyed.

"Sorry," I said quietly and stoped laughing.

"Well, to answer your questions, both. Gannen, Vancha, you will soon be fathers," Evanna said. They all looked shocked. I wanted to laugh again, but I held it in.

"OK then," Arrow broke the silence after a long time, "Is there anything else you need to tell us?"

"Yes, actually," Evanna answered, "When I give birth, I will send Tommy here to tell you. Then he will return back to me. No one will be allowed to come and see them. About 5 years later, he will come back with the twins and will tell you something... important about... someone."

"Very well, Evanna. As you wish. Is there anything else?" questioned Mika.

"That will be all. We will now make our leave. Come, Tommy, we have things to do," Evanna turned and started leaving the Hall of Princes.

I waited a moment. I looked at the friends in front of me. "Bye," I said, before thinking better of it, "See you in 9 months." I turned and ran to catch up with Evanna. As I ran, my hood fell, showing my messy, brown hair to those friends who think I am dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN CIRQUE DU FREAK**

**Thanks for the reviews, story alerts, and favorites.**

* * *

(Darren's POV)

It had been about nine months between now and when me and Evanna visited Vampire Mountain. I had cooked, cleaned, helped, and was basically a very well behaved slave. Evanna, in return, was an amazing lady to work for. She didn't work me to hard, she let me sleep during the day and go get blood when I needed it. It was definitely better here then in the Lake of Souls.

As I said, it had been nine months, so Evanna was due to have the twins any day. Any day, turned out to be today.

Evanna was working with her frogs while I was getting ready to go and drink some blood. It had been about two weeks, and I was really starting to feel the effects.

"DARREN!" Evanna screamed, sounding as if she was in pain. I ran to her to see what was wrong. When I got there, "MY WATER JUST BROKE!"

And I helped my sister go through the pain of having children.

**(A/N: wanting to keep this at a normal rating, no details on birth.)**

A few hours later, and me and Evanna were holding two little baby boys that looked identical in every way.

"What are you going to name them?" I asked my sister.

"I have one name," she answered, "Hibernius, after our brother."

Hibernius Tall had been the ring master of the Cirque du Freak. He had been killed by Morgan James not long before I had died. He was Evanna's older brother, and Steve's and my half-brother. He was wicked tall, could read minds, see the future, and move very fast.

"I think he would like that," I told Evanna. The boy she was holding opened his eyes. I pointed to him and said, "That one is Hibrnius." Evanna smiled and agreed.

"So who's this little guy?" I questioned, looking at the baby in my arms.

"I told you, I only had one name."

I looked at the boy in my arms. I tried to think of a name. Suddenly, an idea struck me.

"Can he be Larten?" I asked quietly.

Larten Crepsley was the man who had blooded me. l hated him at first, but grew to love him like a father over time. He died. I have never quite gotten over his death. He fell, and I still have nightmares (would it me daymares because I slept during the day) about how he had fallen.

The baby boy in my arms opened his eyes, and smiled up at me. "I think he likes that name," Evanna said solemnly.

So here they were. Hibrnius and Larten Harst. One third-vampire, one-third vampaneze, one-third witch (or is it wizard). The two ment to bring peace between vampires and vampaneze.

"You have to go tell the vampires of their birth," Evanna told me. I nodded.

"Will you be ok here while I go tell them?"

"Of course. Darren, it has been 12 years. It's time for the meeting again," Evanna told me.

It took me a moment to realize what she ment, but then I got it. Every 12 years vampires go to this big meeting at Vampire Mountain. It was then when I took the Trials, when I found out about the vampaneze attack, when I became a Vampie Prince.

"Everyone will know," I said after a while, "About the kids, I mean."

"I know," Evanna smiled, "That's what I want." And with that, she took Larten from my arms and put a hand on my, now empty, arms.

Next thing I knew, I was in the cave we had landed in last time, with the cape I wore in my arms. It was bright out, but not overly so. It looked like sunset would come in about an hour. I put the cape on, put the hood up, and turned around.

I wasn't alone.

* * *

**I wasn't going to end it here, but it just sounded right. **

**If anyone wants to do a story about the nine months of Evanna's pregnancy, PM me because I will NOT be doing one. **

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN CIRQUE DU FREAK**

**Thanks for the reviews, story alerts, and favorites.**

* * *

(Darren's POV)

In front of me stood Seba Nile, and Darius Shan, staring. Seba Nile is the quartermaster in Vampire Mountain. He also blooded Mr. Crepsley. Darius Shan was blooded by Steve, a vampaneze. He is my nephew, and when I found out he was half-vampaneze, I asked him if he wanted to by half-vampire instead. He agreed, so I made him a half-vampire. (Does that make him my apprentice?)

They were staring at me, so I just stared back. Then, out of no where, a full grown wolf jumped on top of me. He was very big, and seemed happy to see me. I started petting it like I did when I was with Streak and Rudi. They were two wolves that saved my lives more times then I can count. Rudi? Could this be Rudi? Wolves live about 12-13 years, Rudi was a cub, it's been about 12 years. Maybe...

"Rudi?" I asked the wolf. It started jumping on top of me and barking. Yepp, this was Rudi. "Hey, boy. It's good to see you too. But can you get off of my chest so I can breathe? Thank you."

I sat up after Rubi got off my chest, and continued petting him. I looked up to see Seba and Darius still staring at me. I had almost forgotten they were there. I checked to make sure my hood was still up. Don't ask me how, after being attacked by a giant wolf, but it was. "Umm...hi," I broke the silence.

"Hello," Seba said. "May I ask, who are you?"

I smiled. "You just did. You may. I'm D-Tommy Jones," I remembered at the last second.

They were both quite for a moment when Darius burst out, " Are you going to ask our names?"

I blinked. I hadn't expected that. "No need. You're Seba Nile and Darius Shan." At their expressions I hurried to explain, or lie really. "I work for Lady Evanna. It, kind of, requires you to know a lot of information." I saw the look on Darius's face, and answered his question before he could ask it. "No, I don't know everything about everyone. Only the important things about important people." he nodded, thought for a moment, and opened his mouth to speak. I cut him off, "Darius Shan: first and only to be blooded by Darren Shan; related to both Sons of Destiny; blooded as a vampaneze, now a vampire. Seba Nile; quartermaster in Vampire Mountain; blooded Larten Crepsley, who went on to blood Darren Shan; helped Darren Shan to warn the vampires of the vampaneze attack 12 years ago. You are both important."

It was quiet for a few minutes as they took in what I had just said. I looked out of the cave and saw there was still time till the sun went down. I sighed and walked over to a wall of the cave and sat down with my back pressed against it. Rudi came with me. I closed my eyes to rest for a few moments.

"What are you?" a young, quite voice asked. I opened my eyes to Darius standing above me with a determined look on his face.

I thought about his question. _What was I? _Around 30 years ago I would say human and ask what else there was to be. Then I became a half-vampire, hating it at first, but growing to love it. Later, I became a Vampire Prince, a child in the world of night creature warfare. Then I found out I was a Son of Destiny, basicly making me a wizard. After that I died, become just another lost spirit in the Lake of Souls. Now I'm back, so what am I?

Human? No, I gave that up years ago. Half-vampire? That's not right, I'm more powerful now then I ever was then. Vampire Prince? I don't act like one. Wizard? No dice, I can't cast spells or see the future like Evanna or Mr. Tall could. Vampire? Hmmm...

"I'm a vampire, I suppose. Just a little more dead then most," I smiled at my joke.

"Then why have I never seen you before, Tommy?" Seba put in. "I pride myself on remembering all vampires."

I laughed. Not because it was funny, but because of the longing to tell him that he knows me. He's friends with me. To tell him I'm alive. "We have met before," I answered Seba, "But I have changed a lot in the past few years. I would not expect you to remember me."

We all sat in the silence for a while. Suddenly, Rudi whimpered. I looked him in the eye, and saw the same look I had seen in Magda's (she wolf) eyes the last time I saw her.

"Did you wait all this time to see me again, Rudi?" I asked the wolf. I swear, Rubi nodded. "Looks like he was right, wolves never forget a face, and are loyal till the end." Rudi just looked at me. "Go on, boy. And even in death may you be triumph."

Rudi sent one last look at me before running out of the cave to go, lay down in a quite place, and die.

* * *

**Sorry if I got any time line stuff wrong, but it's an AU, so deal with it. Not trying to be mean, but I don't want any reviews saying "That doesn't go with the book."**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN CIRQUE DU FREAK**

**Thanks for the reviews, story alerts, and favorites.**

* * *

(Darren's POV)

The sun had finally set, so Darius, Seba, and I went and entered the mountain. A guard stopped us, but Seba said what needed to be said and the guard let us through. Seba and Darius went their own way after saying good-bye.

I thought about what I had to do; tell the princes, Gannen, and Harkat about the birth of the twins. I decided to just go to the Hall of Princes and see if they were all there. They weren't. As i opened the door as only a Vampire Prince can, I saw Arrow, Mika, and Vancha were in there, but there was no sign of Gannen or Harkat. I checked to make sure my hood was up one last time before entering (it was) and I went closer to them.

"Hello," I called to them. They all turned around and saw me. They instantly looked on alert.

"How did you get in here?" Arrow questioned.

I was hesitant for a moment. I couldn't tell them I was a Vampire Prince, too many questions would be raised. I settled for the only thing I could think of, "Lady Evanna has taught me a trick or two."

They all nodded. "What news do you have to tell us... Timmy?" Mika asked.

"Tommy," I corrected, "And I'm afraid I cannot tell you anything until Gannen and Harkat are both here."

Arrow got up and walked over to the door. He called over a random vampire that had been walking by. "Go and find Gannen Harst and Harkat Mulds," he ordered, "And tell them to report to the Hall of Princes."

"Yes, sir," the vampire answered, he turned and ran to find them. We all say there in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until Gannen and Harkat appeared in the doorway, both looking like they had just gotten up and got ready in a rush. They shut the doors behind them and walked over to the princes, not seeing me.

"You summoned us," Harkat said in a curious voice.

"We did," Vancha spoke for the first time since my arrival, "It seems Evanna's messenger has come with news." Vanche pointed me out. Gannen and Harkat turned around and saw me standing where they had run by.

"What information do you bring with you, Tommy?" Gannen asked.

I didn't say anything for a moment, collecting my thoughts. Then I spoke, "Lady Evanna has given birth. She has had two identical twin boys."

Everyone was quite, letting this information sink in. Gannen and Vancha looked proud (like any new father[s]). Harkat looked happy for them (not that most people would see this). Mika and Arrow's faces were blank.

"What are their...names?" Harkat questioned.

I hesitated. It was easy to explain why one is named after Mr. Tall, but not so easy to explain why the other is named after Mr. Crepsley. Well, it was easy, if not for the fact that, even though I am Darren Shan, they believe I'm dead and that my name is Tommy Jones.

"One of them is named Hibernius, after Lady Evanna's brother," I started. _Think Darren, think. Why would the other be named Larten? _Then I came up with something. It's very, _very _lame, but it's something. "The other one is named Larten, after a Mr. Crepsley."

They all looked somewhat surprised btithe name of the second twin. Gannen recovered from the shock before the others and asked the question I had been waiting for, "Why did she name one after Larten?"

"I don't know," I lied, "I am only her servant, not someone to go around questioning everything she does. If she wants to name her child Larten, it is my job to tell her that's a wonderful name. I only knew that Hibernius was named after her brother, because I knew Mr. Tall."

When I was done speaking, I stood their, waiting to be addressed again. It was a few moments before I was. "Will there be anything else, Tommy?" Vancha asked.

"Nothing else of importance," I stated, "Just remember the rules. No one is allowed to come vist the twins. In five years time, I will return with the twins." Everyone nodded, so I decided to make my request. "Also, would it be all right if I had some food and blood before I'm on my way?"

They all looked shocked for a moment (not that I could figure out why). "You need blood?" Mika questioned.

"Yes, it's been a little over two weeks since I had any, and I am starting to feel slightly weaker because of it."

"So your a vampire?" I'm not sure who asked it, but I laughed at the fact that they wonder like Darius did.

"Yes, I'm a vampire. So may I?"

"Of course you may," Arrow told me. "Vampire Mountain is open to all vampires."

"Thank you," I smiled up at them. "I will not bother you any further." I looked up at them, letting them see my, formerly hidden, bright green eyes. I covered them, turned around, walking out of the Hall of Princes. I looked back at them when I got to the door. "See you in five years!" I called.

I walked to where you can have food and blood, had some, then left the mountain. I didn't know if I was to run home or if Evanna would just transport me back, so I went to te cave I always arrived in, deciding to wait 24 hours before I would start to run back.

I looked at Vampire Mountain in the moon light from the mouth of the cave. I felt my heart longing to be there, be part of the festivities soon to begin. I longed for the friends in there, who believed me to be dead. My last thought before Evanna transported me back to her house was _I can't wait till five years is up. _


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN CIRQUE DU FREAK**

**Thanks for the reviews, story alerts, and favorites.**

**It is five years later. I will not be writing anything about the 5 years, other then the quick thing at the beginning of this. **

* * *

(Darren's POV)

Hibernius and Larten are definitely a handful. They run around, play pranks, and act like five year olds. They still are identical, but look like they are about eight years old, even though they're only five. They drink more blood then normal vampires, but less then vampaneze. They are true creatures of the night, they cannot go out in the daylight. Larten can see the future, (much to Hibernius's displeasure), but he can only see about two years into the future. Hibernius can read minds, like his namesake (which Larten hates), but can only read them at a distance of about twenty yards. Evanna teaches them how to control their powers, and how to make them stronger. Both of them are smart, extremely smart. When we go into town, we go and buy school books. Both are using third grade books. I teach them about the laws of vampires, and what little information I know about vampaneze culture. They love the stories I tell them about when I was a human and when I was a half-vampire.

One day, Evanna called me to talk to her after the twins were in bed. "It's been five years," she I informed me.

It took me a moment, but I understood. "I need to take Hibernius and Larten to Vampire Mountain." She nodded. I looked her in the eyes. "When shall we go?"

"As soon as possible," she answered.

"We can go tomorrow, if you wish."

She sighed, "I don't 'wish' to have my sons taken away from me, Darren. But I know that you, Vancha, and Gannen will take care of them. I keep telling myself 'It's for the greater good' but I still want them here."

I hugged my sister, and she hugged me with a death grip. "They will always be your sons," I whispered to her, " Always and forever. Just because they are moving away, doesn't mean you will never see them again. They still need you to teach them control, now don't they?" She smiled.

She gave a fake huff, "That they do. And here I thought I wouldn't have to teach any short tempered, easily destructed kids."

We both laughed. "I guess it would be for the best if you went tomorrow. I'll send you all at nightfall. So go get some sleep. You'll have a very busy night tomorrow."

"Very well," I said like a good little servant (even if I was technically free about nine months ago) "Good day, Evanna."

"Good day, Darren." As I turned to go to bed she called to me, "Do not forget Darren, when you go, they are allowed to know that you are alive."

I smiled. "Thank you for the reminder, I totally forgot."

I went to my small room, hearing Evanna's laughter behind me. I layed down in my hammock (after being dead, I don't like being put in something dead people stay in). I fell asleep think of how my fellow vampires would react to the return of the youngest vampire prince.

* * *

When I woke up, it was still light outside, but I decided to get up anyway. I got ready for the night and went into the kitchen. Evanna sat there. "Can you go wake the kids, Darren?" I never stopped walking, as I changed my direction to the twins shared room.

I walked in to see them both sleeping peacefully. I walked over and woke Larten up first, then I woke up Hibernius. "Go in to the kitchen, little buddies. Your mommy wants to talk to both of you about something." They both nodded and raced to the kitchen.

When I walked in a few moments latter Evanna looked at me and said, "Can you pack three bags, brother? One for each of you." When I nodded and turned to go do as she said, she stared explaining what was going on to the boys.

After thirty minutes, I had all three bags packed. In a blue one was cloths for the twins. In the red one was school books, two stuffed animals (a snake for Hibernius, and a spider for Larten), and some more cloths. In the small backback was my stuff. It was my journal, and some cloths of mine.

I walked into the kitchen and saw both of the boys hugging their mom tight. I looked at them and smiled. As I glanced out the window, I saw it was now dark out. I coughed and the small family looked at me. Hibernius and Larten both ran over to me and hugged my legs. "Are we really going to meet our daddy's soon, Uncle Darren?" Larten asked.

I ruffled his hair, "You sure are, kiddo." They both beamed at me.

I looked up as I felt someone's arms go around my chest. There, was my big sister. I put the bags down and hugged her tight. "Take care of them, Darren. Make sure they are not to much trouble to your fellow princes."

I laughed. "I'll keep my eyes on them," suddenly, I got serious. "Thank you, Evanna. Thank you for everything."

She smiled at me, "No thanks in needed. Good-bye, little brother."

"Good-bye, big sister." Then, with two bags in hand, backpack on, and Hibernius on my left leg and Larten on my right, Lady Evanna transported us to the cave outside Vampire Mountain.

Larten and Hibernius got off of my legs and stared at the vast mountain in front of us.

"Is that really Vampire Mountain, Uncle Darren?" Hibernius asked.

I laughed at how awestruck they were. "Indeed it is."

"And are you really a prince here?" Larten questioned.

"Indeed I am," I answered, seeing my cloak and putting it on.

"Can we go in?" they both asked at the same time.

"Of course," I replied, "Vampire Mountain is open to everyone with vampire blood in there veins."

So I brought my nephews into the vast cavern of Vampire Mountain.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN CIRQUE DU FREAK**

**Thanks for the reviews, story alerts, and favorites. **

**I realized while writing this chapter that all the princes are not sapost to be at the mountin at once, but in the story they are. So, slightly AU in this part to. All princes can be at the mountain at once. **

******Now on with the story. **

* * *

(Darren's POV)

As we walked down the corridor into Vampire Mountain, Larten and Hibernius began to run ahead. I called for them to come back, but five year olds don't listen. I started jogging to catch up to the two of them, when I heard two gasps. I ran forward and found them. There was a guard gripping both of there forearms.

"What are you doing?" I shouted at the guard.

"I think," the guard responded dangerously, "I'm doing my job. Keeping unknown people out of the mountin."

"I think, you are an idiot," I shot back, making the twins laugh. "Now I think you should let go of Prince Vancha's sons."

The guard paled. "These children are the sons of Vancha, Gannen, and Lady Evanna?" I nodded, and the guard let go of the boys in a heartbeat. They both ran over to my side and hid behind my legs. "So you must be Tommy Jones." Another nod. "Then I will pass along the message. The princes and others aloud the children first are awaiting your arrival in the Hall of Princes. You are to report directly there with the children."

"Very well," I replied, "We shall go there now." with that, me and the twins started on our way. This time they stayed by my side, not wanting to get grabbed again.

When we arrived at the Hall of Princes, I opened the doors and we all walked inside. Everyone who was sapost to be there was there, just like the guard said. Mika, Arrow, Vancha, Gannen, and Harket. I put the bags down on the floor by the door with a bang to alert them all we were here. They all turned to look at us.

I started walking over to them with the twins hiding behind my legs again. For extremely energetic children, they can be very shy. I brought them both out from behind my legs and held their hands while the others looked at them.

We all stood there in silence for a few minutes. Larten pulled on my hand. When I kneeled down to his height he whispered in my ear, but loud enough for Hibernius to hear, "Uncle, which two are our fathers?"

I smiled at the two naïve little boys who think whispering will make it so vampires can't hear. "The one with red skin and the one with purple skin." I told them. They looked up, and viewed those gathered with shinning eyes.

Suddenly, as if they had one brain, they both screamed "DADDY!" and each one ran over to hug a different father. Gannen dropped to his knees and huged Hibernius, while Vancha did the same with Larten.

"Boys," I called to them after a few minutes, "I think your mother and I showed you proper manners."

"Sorry, Uncle," they both yelled back. They moved in front of those gathered. "I'm Larten Harst." I dare you to figure out who said it. "I'm Hibernius Harst." Same dare. "And you all are?"

One by one the three vampires, one vampaneze, and one little person introduced themselves. The twins turned to look at me. "Now can we hug our daddys?" Hibernius asked. I waved my hand to grant them my permission, and they ran back to hug their dads. This time, Larten went to Gannen,and Hibernius went to Vuncha.

"Thank you, Tommy, for taking care of our sons," Vancha said, speaking for both fathers.

"Your both welcome," I responded, "It was a pleasure. Now, before I foreget," I turned to Mika and Arrow (and Harket because he was giving the family space) and asked, "May I stay at Vampire Mountain?"

"Of course, Tommy," Mika answered.

"Vampire Mountain is open to all vampires. And, last you told us, you were a vampire, Tommy," Arrow added.

I waved my hand dismissively. "Yes, yes. I am a vampire. But if I'm going to be staying here, then you all should know my real name." I threw back the hood of my cloak and smiled up at my awestruck friends. "I'm Darren Shan, Vampire Prince."

* * *

**Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN CIRQUE DU FREAK**

**Thanks for the reviews, story alerts, and favorites.**

* * *

(Darren's POV)

_I threw back the hood of my cloak and smiled up at my awestruck friends. "I'm Darren Shan, Vampire Prince."_

I stood there, smiling. Finally, after five long years, I was finally able to tell my friends I was alive. They were standing in front of me now, with their jaws on the floor. Slowly, their faces changed to their own individual emotions. Arrow, disbelief. Mika, anger. Harket, happiness. Vancha, gratefulness. Gannen, weary (with, was that hope?).

"Impossible!" Arrow exclaimed.

"Where the hell have you been?" Mika bellowed.

"Darren!" Harket cried and ran over to me.

"Hello, everyone," I laughed. "How have you all been?" They all gave me a look like I was crazy.

"Story time!" Larten screamed. His brother started clapping his hands, showing he approved. The Vampire Princes, little person, and vampaneze all looked at them funny, while I laughed. I walked over to the one empty throne, my throne, and sat down.

"That's right, little men," I responded, "But it's not like you have never heard it before." the twins both ran from their dads and came over to me. They reached their arms up, and I picked them both up and put one on each knee. I looked up at the others. "Don't be fooled by what I'm about to say. This is a true story. Every single word of it."

I went on to tell them about the battle at the Cirque du Freak (while some of them were there, they don't know the whole story). How Steve and I found out that we were the sons of Mr. Tiny. How I killed Steve, and let him kill me so I wouldn't destroy the world. I told them I ended up in the Lake of Souls because I couldn't forgive myself for killing Steve. I told of Evanna's deal with our father, how she didn't regret it, and why I was brought back, but not Steve. (When I said Steve was still dead, the glimmer of hope in Gannen's eyes died). They learned of the rules I had to follow, the secrets I had to keep, and how I had to be Evanna's slave. (They laughed at this). They learned more of the two young brothers on my lap.

When I was finally done, it was nearing dawn. The twins had fallen asleep on my lap towards the end of the story. I watched them sleep. They were hugging each other, and looked like the cutiest eight year olds ever (even if they are five). I started thinking how they were originally made, just to bring me back to life, but how many lives their births impacted. I love them, like nephews (which they are).

I looked up at my friends. They all looked like they believed me.

"That would explain why Evanna suddenly agreed to have kids," Gannen pondered.

"Also, why the child is named Larten," Mika added, "You named him, didn't you Darren?" I nodded.

"And why...Tommy, Darren, seemed so...fimilar," Harket thought aloud. A general mumer of agreement followed both statements.

"But what I don't understand," stated Arrow, "is how Mr. Tiny was Darren and Steve's dad, but Darren had a dad, and neither were told that they were adopted." Everyone turned to me for the answer.

I thought about it for a few minutes. Finally, I settled on an answer, or a few theories. "Well, I have no clue. But I have a two guesses. Now a days, in the human world, it is not uncommon for parents who adopt to not tell their adopted child that they are adopted. Something about wanting them to not feel like they don't belong in the family. Another guess, it's Mr. Tiny. If he can bring me back to life, then why can't he put his kid in some random two ladies. But, I promise, if I find out how I was born, I'll tell you. That is, if you really want to know."

They all thought about my ideas, and seemed to accept that there was simply no answer to the question.

A yawn broke the scilance of the room. I looked at my lap to see that the twins were waking up. I looked up at the others and asked, "Is there any where in the mountain I can put them to bed?"

"Of course. I will show you to the room we had put aside for them, and help with your bags," Vancha offered. I nodded and picked the kids up. After having them sitting on my lap for hours on end, my legs were numb, but I was still able to walk while carrying the pair.

Before I followed Vancha out of the Hall of Princes, Arrow stopped me. He came up to me, and put the hood of my cloak up. When I gave him my confused look (which all of the Princes are very accustom to) he smiled at me and said, " No need for rumors to go flying around that your back from the dead. We will announce it to everyone tomorrow night." I nodded my head once, and left to follow Vancha.

As I followed him through the halls of the mountain neither of us spoke. It took me a few moments, but I soon realized that Harket had come with us. A few minutes after my amazing discovery, we arrived at a room near were mine and Harket had shared a call in that past.

Harket opened the door I brought Larten and Hibernius to the one big bed set up, and layed them down on it. "Can one of you hand me the blue bag?" I asked them. One of them handed it to me, and I went in the bag and got out their pajamas. I quickly changed the both of them and tucked them in. We all quietly left the room.

"Do you need any food or blood before bed, Darren?" Vancha questioned.

"No," I answered, "But thank you anyhow. All I really need to know is where I am going to sleep."

"Our room still has...you hammock," Harket offered.

"Thanks, Harket," I smiled at him.

Vancha bid us good night and turned to leave. He started walking to his room when I called out to him, "It does get easier, Vancha. Being a dad."

"If you say so, Darren," he called back.

_I do. _I thought as he turned out of sight. _I do. _

* * *

After Harket and I got to our room, I layed down in my hammock and he went and stood in his corner. He was asleep soon after. But I stayed awake, thinking about it all. And when I say it all, I mean it all. Going all the way back to when me and Steve saw the Cirque du Freak for the first time. I missed Mr. Crepsley. He was like a father to me. Better then Mr. Tiny, and there longer then my dad when I was human. Being here reminded me of him. I had never been to Vampire Mountain for long periods of time without him.

"Well, Mr. Crepsley," I spoke into the darkness, "The more I think about it, the more I realize, if I think dad, your face pops into my head. Not my human Dad's, not Mr. Tiny's. Yours. Your my dad Mr. Crepsley. This is what you get for blooding a child. But I hope everything I'm doing, everything I did and will do, will make you proud. I'll make my second chance count and, in a few hundred years, I'll see you in Paradise. But, until then, even in death may you be triump." I rolled over. I was happy to have this second chance, to be here with my fellow vampires, to be alive. Happy to be back from the dead.

**Fin. **

* * *

**I know, the ending was sappy, but I'm a sucker for the parental fluff. I might do a sequel, I might not. Tell me what you think about that, cause right now I'm leaning towards not. So tell me what you think.**

** REVIEW! **

**Thanks for reading till the end, even if it's not that long (or is it? I have no clue what the final word count is). **


End file.
